Under the Rain
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: He resisted the urge of wrapping his arms around his beloved crush, but honestly, he doesn't think he had to. To be able to stay under the umbrella together with her and had their fingers intertwining with each other's was more than enough for him already. 2795 fluff.


**A/N: It's already the Love Month, guys. ^^ Anyway, happy Valentine to all of you~ Apparently, I'm single again this year (Lol, it's not like I'm really seeking to get a boyfriend this soon. xD) and decided to spend this special day with my laptop. xD**

**Oh, and too bad, this one-shot doesn't have anything to do with Valentine… *sob, sob* just a soft fluffy plot I had in my mind since I watch too many Korea dramas. XD But still, I hope you readers will love it!**

**Gokudera: Apparently, I don't know why I'm here but Katekyo Hitman Reborn belonged to a woman named as Amano Akira, NOT this crazy girl. For any grammatical and English errors, blame it on her *point at me***

**Me: Hold on, Gokudera! Where are you going? At least accept my Valentine chocolate first!**

**Gokudera: *quickly dashed off***

* * *

**Under the Rain**

A _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ fan-fic

By

KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

He couldn't really explain why he was attracted towards her. He had told himself a lot of time before that she was way too good for him. They both lived in a different world. He knew that Kyoko was being admired by many in the school while he was just a useless guy who can't do anything right. However, there was just something about her that made him fall for her.

He walked down the street silently, his school bag held in one hand and a blue umbrella held in his other hand. The rain had been falling non-stop all day and Tsuna isn't the type that likes rainy day a lot.

However, as he saw a figure with short orange locks running with her arms above her head to cover herself from the heavy rainfalls, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the girl.

He could saw that her uniform was being soaked by the cold rain and her orange locks were starting to stick on her forehead. He couldn't stand seeing his crush getting wet just like that. He just can't allow this to happen.

"K-Kyoko!" he managed to stutter out. Normally, he wouldn't have the courage to do more than giving a genuine shy smile for the orange haired beauty. However, today was different. He ran towards her with his umbrella grasping around his hand tightly, not even bothered to cover himself this time. It was obvious that Kyoko needed the umbrella more. His face was steaming red as he held the umbrella out in front of him to cover up his crush. The orange haired girl looked up upon hearing her name being called and she was surprised to see the brunette.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" she called. Whether she was startled by his sudden action or it was just because she hadn't seen him all along. Tsuna's blush deepened upon being called by his long crush and he lowered his head to hide his flushing face away from her.

"I-It's raining and… you don't have an umbrella." He managed to say nervously before he thrust the umbrella into the girl's hand. "So please take it! I-It would be bad if you catch a cold!"

Expressing his worry for the girl he loves was way too embarrassing for Tsuna. Well, it wasn't a secret as everyone in the school knew that he had a big crush over Kyoko, however, apparently for the dense girl, he couldn't bring himself to express this simple concern without getting flustered.

For a moment, Kyoko was silent as she stared at him, heavy rain drops dripped over her soaked body. It took her a few seconds to realize that Tsuna was getting wet and the umbrella was only sheltering her.

"But what about you, Tsuna-kun? You're all soaked now." She asked him worriedly with a soft frown tugging on her lips. She took the umbrella from the brunette gently and held it high so it could cover the both of them. "I will felt bad if you get sick because of me. We walked the same way, right? So why don't we share the umbrella?" she asked him sweetly, unaware that her innocent suggestion had made Tsuna to blush into different shades of red.

"W-Well… if that's okay with you…" he looked at her hopefully as he said. A gentle giggle escaped from Kyoko's lips and her soft laughter was like melody in Tsuna's ears. She pulled her hand out for him as another smile played on her lips. "Of course it's okay with me! Let's go!" with that, Tsuna could felt a broad smile spread across his lips as he grabbed her smaller hand.

He resisted the urge of wrapping his arms around his beloved crush, but honestly, he doesn't think he had to. To be able to stay under the umbrella together with her and had their fingers intertwining with each other's was more than enough for him already.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Ah… I can never get over with these two… and I put the blame on UnknownAlicexD. It's her fault for changing me into a 2795 fan today… =_= Anyway, end of talking since I need to chase after my Gokudera-kun! :D**


End file.
